Breathtakingly Beautiful
by moonlightangel93
Summary: Damon and Bonnie finally realized their feelings. What horrible timing. Their journey back to eachother. Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**I **_**really **_**shouldn't post a new fanfic right now. Lol. I was inspired though. I think this will be a multi-chapter, as I really wanna share how season 6 should go from here. This starts in 6x06 where Damon is calling Bonnie, but the convo will be changed.**

**Now that I'm done rambling,**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own TVD if I did Bamon would be madly inlove right now**

Damon's POV

I walked into Bonnie's old room and sat on her bed. Her scent was still here. It was the faintest thing ever, but it was here. I looked at a picture of her and smiled. I picked up the picture, pulled out my phone, and scrolled through my contacts. _Bon Bon. _My finger hovered above her name before clicking it. "Hey it's Bonnie. Leave me a message." I heard her voice say over a recording.

"That's it? The one time I need to hear your voice, that's all I get?" I sighed. "I know what you want to hear. 'My life is absolutely perfect and Elena and I are living in paradise." I chuckled. "Well we're not. She erased loving me from her mind." I looked down at the picture of Bonnie. She was always so beautiful. Even when she was going to die soon. So breathtakingly beautiful.

"Y'know something Bonnie? I wish you were here. I wish I could hear you say how much you hate me, because I know you really mean you love me. I wish I could hear your judgey voice that always has me reconsidering thing. I _need _you here Bonnie. I know it's the most ridiculous thing in the world, but I need you Bonnie." I admitted. I knew she'd never get this, but maybe one day. My phone beeped. _Elena_.

"And you were always so beautiful." I continued, ignoring Elena's call. "So breathtakingly beautiful. Y'know what Bon? I'm finding a way to bring you back. Immediately. Because I need to tell you how much I love you in real life. Not over some voicemail you'll never get. So I love you. And, I'll see you soon."

I hung up my phone and stood up. I slipped the phone in my pocket and looked at the picture. I decided to take it with me. I then saw the picture of Elena at graduation and my stick-self. Always forcing myself into her life. I didn't have to do that with Bonnie. No matter how much she claimed she hated me, she always came back. I worked for Bonnie, all it took was Elena turning into a vampire for her to love me. I walked out and went to Alaric's office. I was going to find someway to bring Bonnie back and he was going to help me. Whether he liked it or not.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up on the ground. I saw broken pieces lying a few feet away and a circle of light surrounding it. I moved softly and remembered everything that happened.

Damon was gone. I let that sink in. It was going to be horrible without him. Now nobody can protect me against Kai but myself. I stood up, feeling better now. I walked over to the circle and pondered on how to get up. I muttered a spell and then the ground shot up and I was above ground again.

I walked hastily to the Salvatore boarding house. It would feel weird not being there. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and was barely aware when I arrived at the Salvatore house. I walked in quietly, silently praying Kai wasn't here. I walked upstairs and found myself in Damon's room.

His room smelt like him. Leather and bourbon. I found myself infront of his dresser looking through his flannels. I slipped out of my clothes and put a red and black one on. I buttoned it up and enhaled Damon's scent. It felt safe. I walked over to Damon's bed and climbed under the covers.

I missed him. I didn't want to miss him like this. Like I'd die if he wasn't here. It broke my heart when I saw realization wash over his face when he realized he was leaving without me.

I let Damon's scent wrap around me, comfort me. He comforted me. I felt safe around him. He could be annoying, sarcastic, mean, but he loved and cared about people so deeply that it made him absolutely breathtaking. I knew that I felt something for Damon then. When Damon got here, if he wasn't back with Elena, I'm telling him how much I love him. But for now, I'll be fighting to find a way to get back to him.

**I think this is a good start. So, Julie said that Elena and Damon's journey to eachother would be bad and beautiful, so I decided to changed it to Bonnie and Damon's journey to eachother. **

**As the story goes on, Damon and Bonnie's love for eachother will grow deeper even when their separated. I promise though, they will be united soon. **

**I also feel having povs for this story works best, so we can really get an insight inside their minds. **

**One more thing. My best friend kamster4000 wrote me a really amazing birthday present and posted it on here. It's a Bamon fanfic and called **_**Distractions**_**. She'd really appreciate if you'd read it! :)**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I deleted everything after chapter 2, it is under a rewrite process**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own TVD **

Damon's POV

"Damon, you can't just break into my office." Alaric complained. I was sitting at his desk, with my feet propped up on his desk, and a bourbon in one hand and the other holding Bonnie's picture.

"I need help." I stated, ignoring his previous comment. I sat the picture on Alaric's desk. "I'm leaving this here." I informed him arranging some things, so the picture would fit.

Alaric walked over and raised a curious eyebrow. "A picture of Bonnie?" He questioned. I nodded as I looked at Bonnie's picture.

"You need to help me bring Bonnie back." I stated. I took a drink of bourbon and then sat the bourbon on his desk and showed him the paper I found. "What do you know about the Gemini coven?"

"Not much. Stefan sent me the lead, but they didn't help at all." He replied. "Why?"

"Their the only way for Bonnie to get out." I stated. "Call Stefan. We're going Oregon." I stood up and took Bonnie's picture with me.

"I thought you wanted me to keep that?" He called as I started leaving.

"I need a picture of the girl I love to help me not go on a killing spree." I called back. I walked outside and saw a bunch of college kids roaming around. Bonnie used to be one of them. I missed her.

"Hey mate." Enzo greeted. I turned and Caroline, Enzo, and Stefan were approaching me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. I knew Stefan was going to come because Ric called him, but Enzo and Caroline can't know for now.

"Ric called me and they overheard so they know now. We're just confused." Stefan explained. I nodded.

"What's confusing you?" I asked. It could be me loving Bonnie. Or my desperation to get her back. I'm not sure though.

"Well, Ric said that you needed his help getting Bonnie back and that you had said you loved her, so we're just confused." Caroline explained. I nodded and looked at the picture of Bonnie in my hand.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to find a way to bring Bonnie back." I replied simply, looking back up at them.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up in a chair. I lifted my head and looked around. My hands and legs were taped down and I was still in Damon's shirt. What happened?

"Finally you're awake." I turned and saw Kai standing with a poker in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked in response, which instantly made me miss Damon more.

"Well, Damon is obviously coming back for you. When he does he'll either take me with you both, or be forced to watch his pretty little girlfriend suffer." He explained.

"You're sick." I hissed. And he smiled.

"Well, thank you." He replied. He undid my restraints and when I stood up, I was going to make a run for it, but I realized I was deadly weak. "I took a lot of your magic. Now, so you can't leave you're going to be enjoying a nice little prison."

He picked me up and I was too weak to fight. We went to the basement of the boarding house and I was thrown into the cell. Kai shut and locked the door. "Sweet dreams Bonnie."

Kai walked away and I crawled onto the cot. I curled into a ball and sobbed. I needed Damon right now. His shirt still smelt like him. I pulled the shirt up and inhaled Damon's scent. It calmed me.

I was really weak and tired. I didn't feel safe sleeping in a house with a psychopath, but if I was going to get back, I need my rest. I closed my eyes as thoughts of Damon flooded my mind. I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**Well that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also, I'm really sorry if the chapters seem really short, I just feel that the stopping places for the povs are appropriate, to help add suspense or questions that will be answered in the next chapter or later on in the story**

**update: hey babes! I'm _finally _back from a much needed break! I'm rewriting (parts of) my current FFs and putting them up now. I've been doing some writing on my actual books and music and I finally feel ready to be back. **

**I had so many ideas but I couldn't execute them properly and so I needed the break. I also went back and realized some of my work was cringeworthy (as this progressed it was extremely cringeworthy so I hope to fix it) and needed to be fixed. I'm so glad to be back! expect an update soon!**


End file.
